Don't Give Up On Me
by dearwhoever12
Summary: A nonhorizon story. It is mostly Scott and Shelby. Fancy summaries aren't my thing so just r&r. thanks! UPDATED, chapter 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this fanfic does not take place in Horizon. It is mostly a Scott & Shelby fic, but contains all of the characters. I hope you like it, so here it goes. Let me know what you think )

br 

'Detention' read the door as Shelby walked in. "This is the third time this week" She thought to herself, "I really have to stop getting in trouble."

br 

"Late again, Ms.Merrick. Take a seat please." Said Ms.Becker.

br 

"Sorry." Shelby mumbled as she took a seat in the far left of the classroom. Her long blonde hair brushed her desk as she put her head down, hoping the next hour would pass quickly. To Shelby's advantage, it did.

br 

Walking out the front doors of Horizon High School, in La Verne, California, a small town outside of Los Angeles, Shelby was greeted by her short friend Ezra.

br 

"Well if it isn't my favorite little pharmacist." Shelby greeted him sarcastically, "Do you have it."

br 

"You betcha. C'mon follow me to my car and I'll hook it up for you." Shelby followed Ezra to his old Ford and sat in the passenger's seat. Ezra sat in the driver's seat and handed Shelby an ounce of cocaine. Shelby handed Ezra a roll of bills, and but the coke in her book bag.

br 

"It was great doing business with you Ez." And with that Shelby got out of the car and sat on the sidewalk, awaiting her ride home.

br 

Shelby walked into her quiet house and went straight to her room. Taking off her black hooded sweater, she laid in bed and went to sleep. It was Thursday, and she knew what that meant. Walt had had a long, tiring day at work, and he wasn't just going to settle for a 'No'.

br 

Startled, Shelby woke up 5 hours later. With her stomach growling, Shelby walked downstairs, to find something to eat. Walt, her mother, and her sister Jess were sitting at the dinner table laughing over pasta and conversation. They drank and laughed the same way every night. Anyone who would encounter this sight would see a perfectly happy family, and that is what they were, with the exception of Shelby. Without any acknowledgement to her family, Shelby prepared her bowl of cereal, and took it up to her room. She ate while watching the television, scared and alone.

br 

Shelby took a long shower, and locked her door. She took out her newly purchased narcotics, and set up 4 lines on her desk, snorting each with pain and frustration. "Why am I doing this again?" Almost instantly her high took over her, and she began to pace around her room nervously. The clock read 11:30, which meant her mother would be going to bed within minutes, if she wasn't already sleeping. Shelby put on her heels and jacket and opened her window. She slowly scaled down the side of her house until she hit the grass. "There is no way he's getting me tonight." She thought to herself, and ran to the nearest pay phone. She dialed her best friend Patty's cellular, awaited her answer. "Hey… come pick me up, I'm at the gas station on the corner of Park… yeah, I heard it was going to be wild… alright, see you in 10."

br 

In 10 minutes Patty pulled up in her beautiful black Mercedes. "Get in bitch! We're gunna party tonight." With that Shelby was in the passengers seat, laughing.

br 

They arrived at a brick house, decorated with passed out kids and beer cans. Before Shelby got out of the car she snorted up some more coke to hit her just in time for the party. She wiped her nose and stepped out of the car, and into her night. Walking into the party, with a seductive smile on her face, all the attention was on her. Tall boys, short boys, fat boys, and skinny boys, all of them wanted Shelby; because they all knew she was good for the night. Shelby loved the attention and the fact of knowing that all the guys wanted her. Laughing and dancing, she showed no sadness, but she was only hiding the real pain inside. She was miserable inside, but the drugs, and the sex, they were only sedation. It was nothing but a temporary solution.

br 

Shelby woke up the next morning in her bed with an insane headache. "What happened last night? How did I get back here?" These questions were repeating in her mind. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She heard her mother scream. She washed her face and put on jeans, a black wife beater, and sneakers. Her body ached all over, in places where it shouldn't. She rushed out of the front door, hoping she hadn't missed the bus, and lucky for her, she hadn't.

br 

"Slut." Was muttered through a cough as Shelby walked in the bus, and laughter erupted throughout. Ignoring the remark, Shelby took a seat towards the back of the bus. She put her head back and closed her eyes. "T.G.I.F" She whispered to herself.

br 

Shelby walked into her 1st period Chemistry class and took her seat. Right before the bell rang. Her teacher, Mr. Scarbrow was standing at his desk with a tall, very attractive blonde boy. He wore a Horizon High Letterman jacket, and Shelby found it strange that she didn't recognize him.

br 

"Okay class, settle down." Mr. Scarbrow said, "This is Scott Barringer, he is new to this school and has been recruited as the new Quarterback for our football team. I hope you all welcome him nicely. Scott, take a seat, there's an empty one right next to Ms. Merrick." Mr. Scarbrow pointed to the vacant seat beside Shelby, and with that, Scott sat down. He didn't smile nor take any acknowledgment to the students around him. Scott just sat there, with a stuck up, angry look on his face.

br 

Shelby's pencil rolled off of her desk, and Scott looked down at it. At first he had no intention of picking it up for her, but for some random act of kindness, he did. As he was leaning over, Scott's deep blue eyes met her's. In that moment Scott felt a connection between her, and he couldn't understand why. "You're welcome." He said rudely.

br 

br 

OKAY there it is. Please review and let me know what you think. All criticism is appreciated, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the good reviews on Ch.1! I really appreciate them.

Those br's were just an accident on my part, I'm sorry. I guess just ignore them.

The question about the coke, it really all depends on the person taking it, and their tolerance. I don't know what you think of the lines but they aren't that long or anything. Yeah, some people find that to be a lot, but a heavy user finds four lines to be nothing.

"You watch her an awful lot." Auggie said to Scott.

"Watch who?"

"Shelby Merrick."

"No, I don't." Scott answered trying to hide the truth, "I wasn't even looking at her."

"Who were you looking at then?" Questioned Auggie

"That brunette over there," Scott chuckled, "The one standing next to bleachers."

"Juliet?"

"I don't know her name. I was just looking at her."

"Oh okay" Auggie was caught off guard. He never expected a jock like Scott Barringer to go for a nice girl like Juliet. In Auggie's mind, no guy was good enough for her, especially not Scott. Scott felt he had to prove to Auggie that he hadn't been looking at Shelby, so he began to walk up to Juliet.

Juliet was standing at the bleachers with her friend Kat, a senior, and they were talking about Student Council Elections.

"Hey."

"Hi!" Juliet said in an overly cheery voice.

"I'm Scott."

"Yeah, I'm Juliet. It's nice to meet you."

"I was wondering, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Well I haven't thought about it yet. Why? What are you doing?"

"Well, I was hoping that I could ask you to go to the movies with me. Say, around 7?"

"Yeah! That sounds fantastic." Scott and Juliet exchanged phone numbers. Shelby, sitting at the far side of the bleachers, had noticed this. For some odd reason it bothered her. Scott was the asshole that sat next to her in Chemistry. She had never spoken a word to him, and didn't plan to.

Scott smiled at Juliet, and then glanced at Shelby. He had taken an unexplainable interest in her. Scott then picked up his books and got into his car and drove home.

Scott pulled up on the driveway of a beautiful, two storied brick home. He got out of his car and walked into the beautiful home. The house was decorated marvelously with flowers and works of art. Scott walked into the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator. He opened it and took out a cold slice of pizza. As he was closing the door, his young, attractive stepmother, Elaine, was standing at his side. "How was school, Scotty?" Scott just shot her a hateful glance. His father had married Elaine only two weeks ago, and because of her he had to move to a new town, and have his pride stolen from him.

Over the next few weeks Scott had become the next big thing at Horizon High, the star quarterback leading his team to victory. He and Juliet were the all-American, ideal couple. Scott wore her like a badge of honor.

Shelby's life on the other hand, hadn't changed one bit. Every night she was either stoned or crying alone in her bed. Shelby woke up one Saturday morning, with an intense headache, and a growling stomach. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Jess was seated at the table; she looked at Shelby, and went back to reading her magazine. Shelby saw mornings like these as nothing but repetitive instances, her angry family never wanting to speak or even think about her. Jess and Shelby were once very close, but when Shelby ran away from home Jess never forgave her. Now Shelby was home, and had been for months, but Jess would still not speak to her.

"Why did you leave?" Jess blurted out. Shelby looked at her sister with sadness in her eyes. She could never answer that question to Jess, or to anyone. Jess was the only person in Shelby's life who she cared about.

"What's it matter Jess? I'm home now aren't I?" Shelby answered sarcastically. "You can't fucking expect me to answer a question like that. You guys are happier without me anyways, so I might as well leave again, huh?"

"I hate you Shelby. You're such a fuck up. You shouldn't have ever come back!" Jess stormed out of the room, nearly in tears. She and her sister fought like this all of the time now. Shelby continued eating her cereal as if nothing had happened. After Shelby had finished eating she went up to her room and got out of her pajamas, then put on jeans and a sweater. She put on a pair of Puma's and went out for a walk.

10 minutes into her walk, Shelby ran into the one and only, Scott Barringer. Scott was standing under a tree at the park near Shelby's house, smoking a cigarette. "Can I bum a smoke?" asked Shelby.

Scott looked at her and gave her a cigarette, without saying anything.

"You know, smoking is bad for your football." Shelby said to Scott in a coquettish manner.

"Yeah well, smoking's bad for your lungs."

"Well, maybe I'd like to die young."

"I thought so." Replied Scott, grinning. Silence swept over the two, as each of them was lost in their own thoughts. Scott was angry, and Shelby was confused.

"So what are you doing out here anyways?" Eventually, Scott broke the silence, "Its early, and its cold, not a lot of people's favorite place to be at."

Shelby looked at Scott and laughed. "I used to come here all the time when I was a kid and I don't know, I just come here to relax sometimes now." She answered, then pointed to the direction of her house, "I live right over there. So it isn't a long haul to get over here or anything. What about you? What's the super star doing out here?"

"It's the closest place I can walk to, to get away from my house." He replied, "I don't know many places to go in this town yet so I just come here."

"I can show you around you know." Shelby grinned.

"Yeah, I bet you can." Scott said rudely. Shelby looked at him thinking how typical that was of him. "I've heard about you, don't think I haven't."

"Oh really?" Shelby drew back, "Then why were you even talking to me? Being nice to me."

"Nice? I wasn't being nice to you."

"Then what were you trying to do then Scotty boy? Get to know a little more about this reputation of mine? Get a free feel?"

Scott winced at what Shelby had just called him. Nobody called him Scotty, except for his step mother. Every time he was called that it only reminded him of her, and how much he hated her. "You wish, whore."


End file.
